


I Survived

by MomoWriter0904



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, M/M, Mages Guild, Magical Power, Manga & Anime, Manipulation, Money, Outsiders Issue 11, Rich Richie Tozier, Wealth, Wizards, jitsu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoWriter0904/pseuds/MomoWriter0904
Summary: Taken at birth from their homeland, Naruto and his friends have been suffering long and agonizing in an orphanage at the hands of a selfish, egotistic owner. However, heaven's light comes for them when the wealthy families of Magnolia adopt them as their own. What happens with the power of ninja and the power of wizards come together against pure foul and warm relationships.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, hinata hyuga/yukio okumura, naruto uzumaki/rin okumura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. THIS IS HELL

[This Is Hell]

When will these dark walls fade away? When I close my eyes? When I stop breathing? The only comfort in this darkness is my friends. Even when the sun shines the next day, and there's light. There's no light.

Mm!

"AGH!" Naruto Uzumaki leaped forward from his bunk's pillow.

He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

"What's wrong? You kept twitching and turning," asked his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, across from him in his bunk.

"Damn nightmares, depression too," the blonde replied.

Sasuke chuckled a bit, as the boys around them started to shift.

"What's with the noise? I can only keep one eye open ya know," Shikamaru said.

The boys chuckled lowly and smiled.

"Sorry to wake yall," Naruto said.

"You good man," Kiba nodded.

"I think we all need to go back to sleep," Sai hissed.

"It's late Sai, the cornel is probably asleep," Sasuke said.

Just then there was a low creaking sound of heavy boots echoed in the hallway walking towards their room.

"Ah, spoke too soon," Sasuke said quickly.

"Down. Now," Neji hissed.

They all flopped back down their pillows, pulled their covers up over their heads, and buried their faces in the pillows. They steadied their breathing as the metal doors opened, making them jump.

Trembling lips, shaking bodies, and broken breathes as the heavy boots stepped into the room. The sounds of rings scraping against each other, a heavy residue of alcohol smell, and clicking of the tongue made the boys close their eyes in fear, and keep them shut.

Naruto squeezed his fingers together as Sasuke buried his face in his pillow to control his breathing. Sasuke looked ahead, without moving his head over to Shikamaru. Shikamaru stared back at him, his eyes screamed 'Be Quiet'.

How much longer can we go through this?

The only sunlight that came into the room was from the two small windows on the front doors that faced the windows. Nothing more or less.

Everyone finally did manage to pass out, for only three hours. Until a loud horn sound bounced off the walls.

BLOW!

"Ah!" Naruto jerked forward.

"Agh," Sasuke groaned in annoyance.

"Good lord," Konohamaru whined. (He is sixteen like everyone else)

"STOP!" shouted a boy from the back.

Shikamaru and Kiba looked towards his direction while Naruto and Gaara looked towards the front.

The hornblower, Jiemma, was the cornel himself. He threw the horn into the wall startling Sai.

"Jesus," Sai held his heart.

Jiemma made his way towards the boy's direction.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto," Sakura urged.

Naruto quickly hopped out of his bunk, along with the other boys as they hurried to the back where the boy was.

Jiemma made his way through the bunks, glaring at the boy as Kiba and Shikamaru blocked him.  
"Jiemma, Jiemma come on, he's new, he doesn't know!" Naruto begged.

Jiemma drew back his hand and backhanded Naruto in the face. Sasuke and Konohamaru caught him in their arms.

"You okay man?" Sasuke asked.

Jiemma reached between Kiba and Shikamaru for the boy.  
"Jiemma! Jiemma please, please! Come on!" Kiba begged as the boy held onto both of them.

"Out of my way," Jiemma barked grabbing the boy by his shirt collar.

"Jiemma!" Shikamaru begged.

"Please help me! Help me!" the boy begged.

Naruto held his nose but quickly turned his head towards the front where the girls were.

"Jiemma," Sakura begged.

"If one of you intervenes one more time," He handed the boy off to the guards, "It'll be a night of no food,"

"Like that's not familiar," TenTen grumbled.

"What was that?!" he barked.

TenTen kept a straight face, showing no regret but Ino pushed her out of the way.

"Jiemma, he's new here he doesn't know anything. Can't you give him a chance?" Sakura questioned looking out the door for the boy.

Jiemma drew his hand again, rings still set in all, and smacked her across the face.

"AH!"

"Sakura!" Karin shouted.

The boys jumped from the back and hurried towards the girls.

"More?!" Jiemma threatened.

Sakura held her red cheek and backed into Hinata's and Karin's arms. The boys hurried over.

"Breakfast in ten minutes," Jiemma stated before he slammed the metal doors.

"Look at me, look at me, hey hey let me see," Shikamaru turned her head towards him.

Naruto stood up, but the second he straightened his legs there came the piercing, blood-curling, scream coming down the hallway. The always haunting sound of someone put in the 'S

Shredder'.

Naruto covered his ears, Konohamaru crawled into his bed shoving his head under his pillow, and Sasuke just stared at the door with a glare until Kiba pulled him off.

Looking down at their bowls of oatmeal lumps was more intense with the guards walking around with batons in their hands.

"Eat faster Shikamaru," Jiemma ordered.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and dropped his spoon in his bowl. Kiba almost upchucked into his bowl. Sasuke pushed it away slightly.

"Ino, eat," Jiemma ordered.

She pushed the bowl away from her and put her head down. Just for a guard to come up behind her and smack her back with the baton. She arched her back in pain for the guard to throw her bowl in her face. She sighed in pain as the lumps from her face.

Karin squeezed her fingers in rage, as Sakura kept watching from the side. Naruto squeezed his spoon, to the point where it almost bent.

Karin adjusted her nasty, stained t-shirt dress, over her butt hopping down from her bunk.

"Hey sis, digging in your butt again?" Naruto joked.

"You can screw off," she laughed.

He chuckled a bit, as she undid her bun letting her long red, pink hair drops.

"I always wonder where your beautiful hair came from," he said.

"Probably somewhere in our genetics," she answered.

"Then why didn't I get it?" he whined.

"Girls only," she giggled.

"Uh-huh, funny," he raised his eyebrow.

She giggled, playfully slugging her brother on the shoulder when the doors opened, spooking everyone.

Jiemma stepped in and looked around carefully. He started playing with the rings on his fingers and then slid one-off. The boys grew alert. Then another. Then another. And another.

He scanned the room, "Hinata, you'll do,"

Hinata blanked.

"Oh, no no no," Neji quickly got up.

"Neji, Neji," Shikamaru grabbed for him.

Hinata backed up from Jiemma into the arms of her friends right when Neji got in between them both.

"Don't take her. Take me, not my sister," he begged.

"What?! Neji no!" Hinata gripped her brother's arm.

"Neji," the boys called.

"Please," he begged.

"Ah, what the hell. A hole's a hole," Jiemma shrugged grabbing Neji by the arm.

"NEJI!" Hinata shouted.

Everyone started moving closer and closer towards the front doors to intervene.

"I'll be fine, I'm good," he concurred as he was pulled out of the room.

"NEJI! NEJI! NEJIII!" Hinata bellowed.

The doors slammed and everyone's heartbeats increased.

Hours later, and no one was asleep. The front door opened, slowly scraping along the floor. Like someone was having a hard time opening it. Naruto jumped from his bed, ignoring the cornel's bedtime rules.

Neji slowly limped into the room, holding his lower back. Naruto ran over to him and caught him in his arms.

"Neji, you okay?" he questioned.

"Yeah...," Neji groaned in pain.

"Neji!" Hinata shouted running to her brother.

"Ah!" he grunted in pain when she held him.

"Don't you ever do that again! I thought he was gonna kill you!" she shouted.

"Well there was no way I was gonna let him take you," he said back.

"I agree, I'd do the same for Karin," Naruto said.

Karin glared at her brother, "You don't do that either,"

Everyone stood around until they all heard the drains underneath them lock.

"What was that?" Sakura questioned.

Gaara got down on his hands and knees and reached into the drain, "Shikamaru,"

Shikamaru checked as well, his eyes widen in shock, "They're locked,"

"Say what?" Sasuke questioned.

"What do you mean they're locked?" Naruto questioned.

"The drains are closed," Shikamaru stated.

They all looked around the room until the sprinklers above started to turn.

"Wait for a second...,"

"Oh hell,"

The sprinklers cut on for only a second before they kicked into high drive and water poured from the ceiling. Buckets of water pounded on the teenagers' heads and started to fill up the room.

"What the hell?!"

"Is he gonna drown us in here?!"

The water-filled so quickly, it was already touching their ankles. One sprinkler pounded on Naruto's back, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Naruto," Neji reached to help him up.

"This place is gonna fill up," TenTen stated as the water rose and rose.

"The bunk beds, climb up," Konohamaru said.

Sasuke started climbing up to the third bunk and reached his hand down to pull up the others. Naruto climbed up one of the other bunks and reached his hand down for Neji. Neji gripped his hand and pulled himself up with Hinata right behind him.

Karin climbed closer to the second bunk under her brother until she lost her footing.

"AH!" she fell back into the deep water at the second bunk.

"Karin!" Naruto went straight in to help his sister along with Sakura.

He wrapped one arm around his sister, and the other gripped Sakura as they went back to the top. They broke the surface as the water was rising closer to the third bunk.

"Dammit! How can a place fill this fast?!" Kiba shouted.

"Gimme your hand!" Konohamaru shouted to Karin.

She grabbed his hand as he pulled her up on the bed. Naruto stayed in the water, as Sasuke reached in holding his arms.

"I can't fit,"

"You keep your head above the water,"

Gaara stood up on the bed and touched the ceiling. He reached for one of the sprinklers.

"Gaara!"

"Gaara man be careful!"

He did his best to avoid the water before shutting it off, and along with the other sprinklers.

"God," he sighed relief.

They all panted in the quiet empty room as they heard the drains unlock and the water started to disappear.

"You guys," Ino said quietly covering her mouth.

They all looked around the room and gasped as the floating corpses of the other kids.

"He killed off half of them," Kiba shuddered.

"And we're all still alive," Shikamaru finished.

The girls covered their mouths in sorrow, as the boys just watched.

Nothing to say...


	2. ADOPTION IS NEAR

[Adoption is Near]

The walls smelled of mildew, the air was humid, and everyone's clothes were soaked head to toe along with their beds. And the corpses weren't gone.

Gaara kept tossing and turning in his bed until he lifted his heavy pillow and chugged it to the wall.

"Gaara!" Naruto barked.

"You aspect me to be okay with the fact that we are lying in a room full of corpses! This is the worst thing he has ever done!" Gaara barked back.

Naruto sighed, and looked around at all the corpses around the room, the poor kids that drowned. Karin draped her legs over the edge of her bed and squeezed the excess water from her hair.

"You okay?" Sakura asked across from her.

Karin looked up at her, "I agree with Gaara,"

Sakura nodded.

"All these poor kids, it's like he did this on purpose. So, we'd be...responsible," Karin said.

Sakura hopped down from her bed and walked over to Karin so she was at her knees.

"We're aren't. I know it's hard to think about but it's not. We didn't clog the drains, or turn on the sprinklers," she said.

Karin smiled down at Sakura and cupped her hand on her knee. Sakura smiled at her too which made TenTen and Ino look at each other with raised eyebrows and smirks.

Naruto even noticed, but he didn't have much of a reaction.

The doors jerked open, startling everyone, as the guards came in picking up each of the corpses. Gaara watched them get taken out of the room, and Konohamaru rolled his eyes away from Jiemma. Naruto held his head like he was gonna pass out.

"You alright?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, just my head is killing me," Naruto shrugged.

"Well, I hope all of you learned an important lesson," Jiemma's annoying voice came in, "Learn to listen to me and we won't have these problems,"

"What did we even do?" Kiba questioned.

Hinata elbowed him to shut up.

Jiemma glared at Kiba, "Anyway, I'd like to return someone to you all,"

They all grew a bit alert, as the guards dragged in someone with very, very long hair and beautiful features. Jiemma grabbed the teenager by the head and yanked it up to show the face.

"Haku!" Naruto shouted.

"Ah, ah," Jiemma held his hand up, "No one is to touch him until he gets to his bed, clear,"

They all grew hostile as the guards readied their shock spears to zap them if they got out of line. The guards dropped Haku on the floor, Sasuke and Gaara grew a bit tense as they wanted to grab for him. Haku, slowly and in agonizing pain used his strength to pull himself up. He started to slowly limp towards his bed, he almost collapsed a few times.

Sasuke reached for him only for the guard to shock his arm.

"MM!" he grunted.

Haku looked up at his friend but kept limping towards his bed. Every time he almost collapsed, someone would reach for him and the guards would shock them. He closed his eyes at their pain until he finally reached his bunk. He wrapped his fingers around the bars to pull himself up. Shikamaru couldn't take it anymore, he pushed Haku's legs and butt up so he could get in the bed. The guards zapped him three times but Shikamaru ignored them until Haku was in his bed.

The guard threw Shikamaru down on his bed in anger.

"Stop!" Haku barked, "I'm in my bed, I made it so shove it ya damn prick!"

The guard went to slap him but TenTen dropped down from her bunk blocking Haku. The guard backed away as Jiemma snapped his fingers.

Once the doors locked, everyone ran over to Haku's bunk.

"Haku, Jesus what did he do to you?" Shikamaru pressed.

Hinata crawled into the bunk and rested Haku's head on her lap.

"Agh," he winced in pain, "I don't think I should go into it,"

"Haku!" Sasuke barked.

Haku closed his eyes and then looked towards Neji, "Neji, I saw what he did to you,"

Neji's face dropped.

"I was next," Haku stated.

Neji sighed and reached for Haku's hand. Haku squeezed Neji's hand and nodded to him.

"Sir, there are people here. They want to see the children," said a guard, outside of the room.

Jiemma's face dropped to sheer anger, "Which children?"

"The ones in there, we held them off as long as we could," the guard said.

Jiemma inhaled a deep breath, "Did you hide the bodies?"  
"Yes,"

"Fine, let me see them," Jiemma declared.

The guards moved aside as the other one went to get the people. However, two people came before the guards with very stern, and strict posture. A beautiful woman with long fiery red-pink hair, light golden eyes, rosy cheeks, pink lips, and wearing an Elegantly Inclined Cream and Coral Floral Print Wrap Maxi Dress, black Ericdress Sexy Ankle Ribbon Lace Up Stiletto Sandals, with a purple Ericdress Rose Embossing Patent Leather Handbag on her arm. She was linked up with a tall male with heavy upper body muscle to his torso, arms, and shoulders. Wearing a dark grey slim business suit, and shiny black tuxedo shoes. Defiantly an intimidating couple.

"Hello, can I help you and your beautiful wife?" Jiemma said.

The man raised an eyebrow, "We're looking for children to adopt, and I smelt... funky from down here,"

"And this place is very run down, doesn't look very stable for child care," the woman chimed in.

"Well we haven't had the money to put it work yet, but the children here are in the most abundant care," Jiemma defended.

"Then why is there a seal on the building? Keeping magic out?" the woman chimed in.

"Safety reasons, don't want any of the kids to hurt each other," Jiemma defended, eyeing the doors over and over again.

The man noticed it, "So, what's in that room? Or who?"

Jiemma licked his lips in nervous behavior, "More children, I believe they are sleeping at the moment. I rather not wake them,"

"Mmm, is that so," the man said.

Jiemma gulped, looking past them towards a boy behind them.

"You got a problem there dude? You're trying really hard to convince of one thing, but not the other," the boy said.

"Natsu," The woman said.

"Sorry ma," Natsu shrugged.

"So, like my son pointed out, if there are children in that room. Let us see them," the man declared.

The guards gripped their spears making the man chuckle like he wasn't scared at all. Jiemma didn't move, he just stared at them. The woman then reached for the door handle and clicked it down.

Naruto and his friends looked up at the door.

"Is he coming back?"

"I don't know,"

The guards aimed their spears at her but the woman didn't flinch.

"If your guards don't get those spears away from my wife, they'll regret it,"

The guard tried to stab her with it, but the woman twisted it around.

"Oh no," Natsu chuckled.

She stabbed the sword into his neck, and he dropped to the floor.

"I don't appreciate your wife stabbing my guards," Jiemma barked.  
"Your guards attacked first,"

"Igneel," she grinned.

"Ami," he said back.

She opened the doors and tossed the spear aside. She stepped inside, with the click of her heel. The teenagers turned around, seeing her, they gasped and their eyes widened.

Ami licked her lips and looked around the room, Natsu stepped in behind her. He studied the floor and smelt the air.

He turned around to Jiemma, "Why is the room wet? You have a pool in here?"

Jiemma remained quiet.

"You're pretty quiet now," Igneel hissed.

Jiemma stared at the man until Igneel stepped into the room as well. The teenagers all stood up straight facing her. Ami walked in further with Natsu following her. She scanned the teenagers and noticed a thing or two. Hinata had Haku blocked, but Ami stopped once she was close enough.

Her pupils scanned until they landed on Naruto. She smiled, and it was warming.

"What's your name?" she asked.

Naruto straightened his posture, "N...Naruto," he answered.

Ami smiled and looked back at her son, Natsu. He shrugged at her, and she turned back.

"Naruto, would you like for my family to adopt you?" she asked.

He smiled brightly, and his eyes filled with hope. Ami looked back at her husband.

"Igneel?" she asked.

He angled his head to get a better look at Naruto, "Is he okay with it?"

Naruto's eyes widen a bit, They're asking me.

"Are you okay with coming home with us son?" Ami asked.

Naruto stared into her eyes, searching for some kind of trick. But he couldn't find it. She had sweet, genuine, kind, trusting eyes. He looked up at Igneel, whose appearance was intimidating enough to keep Jiemma back.

"Um, sure, sure. I'd love to," He smiled but then he immediately turned around, "Karin,"

Her face worried and tears formed. Could she lose her brother?

Ami noticed and asked, "Is she your sister?"

Naruto quickly nodded. Ami looked up at her and Karin gulped. She looked back at Igneel.

"Honey?"

Igneel took a look, his eyes angered for a moment, "Am I gonna need to buy a shotgun? Or never mind I'll just burn any boys alive,"

The boys in the room chuckled.

"Protective dad mode," Sasuke whispered.

Ami smiled, "Well I would never separate a brother and sister; besides I've always wanted a daughter,"

Karin smiled brightly and turned around in her bunk. Natsu circled the bunks and reached his arms up to her.

"I gotcha," he said.

She hesitated for a moment, but then gripped his arms as he helped her down. Karin walked over to her brother as Igneel clapped.

"Alright then, we're set," Igneel said.

Naruto and Karin turned around towards their friends and their faces frowned again.

"Don't do that, it's okay," Sasuke said pulling Naruto into a hug.

Ami and Natsu walked back towards Igneel letting them say goodbye. Karin wrapped her arms around Sakura's neck, and then met her eyes. Sakura's eyes looked like they were watering up, so Karin had to quickly look away. She hugged everyone else and so did Naruto.

"Be careful out there man," Neji said.

"Wherever we go, I'll tell everyone. So, you guys won't be here forever," Naruto whispered.

"I'll hold you to that," Neji whispered back.

Naruto pulled back, climbed up the steps, and hugged Haku. Natsu noticed and then watched as Karin walked over to them, and then Naruto. They took one last look back at their friends before the stone doors shut and they were on the other side.

A feeling of guilt washed over them.

"Hey," Igneel got them to face him, "My name is Igneel, this is my wife Ami and our son, Natsu,"

Karin smiled, "I'm Karin, and my brother Naruto,"

"Well," Jiemma clapped his hands, "I'll go over the paperwork with the parents here. Glad you said your goodbyes kids,"

Karin and Naruto faced him.

"Might be the last time you see them,"

They gulped until Natsu cleared his throat.

"Is that a threat?"  
"No, just an observation," Jiemma stated.

"Well just for that, I'll have to put some work orders and calls in," Igneel stated.

Jiemma hesitated but then held his arm out for Ami and Igneel to enter his office.

"Yall can come with me, to the car," Natsu said.

Naruto and Karin followed Natsu, as they kept looking back to the door. Their hearts sunk when they saw Sasuke and Ino in the little windows watching them.

Once, they stepped outside of the building they felt the refreshing warm ways of the sun and the crisp fresh air. Naruto looked down at his stained, disgusting sweats, and Karin adjusting her t-shirt dress over her butt. Natsu unlocked the doors of a silver Porsche Cayenne Turbo S E-Hybrid SUV, while Naruto and Karin looked around.

They walked off the property, and as they did Naruto felt a stinging pain in his wrist.

"Agh!" He grunted.

"What is it?" Karin gripped her brother.

"My wrist," he said.

Natsu turned around as Karin pushed up Naruto's shirt seeing a crescent mark on his wrist.

"What is that?" she questioned.

"I don't know, I've never seen it," he said.

It's a dark mark...

Naruto looked around the area in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought I...I thought I heard something like in my head, it's a dark mark," Naruto said.

"Dark magic," Natsu said.

Have the boy burn it...

Naruto blinked a few times, Karin jostled him.

"I think I have to burn it off," Naruto said.

"Let me see," Natsu said, offering his hand.

Naruto hesitated for a moment and then offered Natsu his wrist. Natsu looked over the mark.

"This is probably gonna hurt," Natsu warned.

He wrapped his fingers around Naruto's wrist and squeezed. Naruto closed his eyes to the pain and bit his bottom lip.

"You okay?" Karin held his arm.

Natsu let go, and Naruto rubbed his wrist.

"Yeah, it's just...that's some heat," he looked right into Natsu's eyes.

Natsu smirked a bit and then looked to Karin, "Is there one on you too?"

She looked down at her wrist, nothing appeared until black marks started to grow in.

"Oh no," she shuddered.

Naruto looked at her wrist and panicked.

"Let me see," Natsu said.

"No, wait a minute can't... Ami or Igneel do it? Less heat?" Naruto asked.

Natsu cocked his head to the side, "Their power is just as hot as mine, either way," he said.

"It's fine," Karin assured her brother.

Naruto backed down as Natsu held out his hand. Karin gave him her wrist, he squeezed and it burned away. She held on and kept breathing.

"You're better than him," Natsu glared at Naruto.

Naruto's face angered.

Karin noticed the tension, "All girls are," she joked getting into the car.

Naruto chuckled, as Natsu couldn't help but smile. They all hopped into the car. Karin looked down at the cloth of the seats while Naruto looked up at the ceiling at all the buttons. Natsu reached into his pocket to his buzzing cell phone.

He opened the door and hopped out to answer the call.

Karin looked behind her towards the back of the car at the building.

"They're coming," she said.

Naruto gulped and gripped his sister's hand. She squeezed as Natsu hopped back in the SUV, and then Ami and Igneel.

After an awkwardly silent twenty-minute drive through a wealthy town of Magnolia, Igneel pulled up to a luxury rooftop penthouse building.

"Oh my," Naruto said in awe.

Ami and Igneel chuckled.

"You'll get used to it," Natsu said.

"Alright, um Karin, Naruto, we're gonna let you guys shower and clean up then we'll do whatever," Igneel threw his arms up.

Karin and Naruto chuckled.

"Why don't we ask if our new family members would like some food?" Ami questioned.

"Not oatmeal, right?" Naruto asked.

"Is that all they fed you there?" Igneel asked.

Naruto and Karin immediately got quiet.

"Um actually, Ami," Karin started to say, "Um, can we have a...home cooked meal?"

Ami turned around in the seat and gave a warm smile, "I'd love to,"

Naruto and Karin smiled brightly.

"Alrighty, let's get inside," Igneel said, "We'll find you guys some better clothes until...,"

"Shopping!" Ami shouted.

"My wallettttt...," Igneel whined.

All three teenagers started to laugh. They walked into the front building, Karin and Naruto looked up in awe at all the shiny sparkling lights, the glowing antiques everywhere, and the expensive cushion furniture.

"When we get up, I need to make a few calls," Ami said.

"You calling the other parents?" Igneel asked.

Ami gave him a side-eye, while Naruto and Ami looked at each other with hopeful eyes. They stepped in the elevator, and road all the way to the top floor. Once the doors opened, Karin and Naruto's mouths dropped open again.

"And more shiny," Naruto said.

Ami and Igneel giggled as they walked down the small hallway until they entered the larger space where the living room was on the left and the dining room on the right with the kitchen in front of it.

"Okay, I'll show you guys where the bathrooms are to shower up, and we'll give you guys some clothes to wear. I can probably find some of Natsu's clothes for you Naruto, yall are pretty much the same size," Igneel said as Ami made her way towards the desk.

"Wait what?" Natsu questioned, "Why my clothes?"

"Do you really think he could fit mine?" Igneel concurred.

"Well why mine?" Natsu barked.

"Natsu," Ami called from the desk.

"If it's too much, I can just stay in this," Naruto tried.

"Nah, Natsu will be fine," Igneel hissed at his son.

Natsu rolled his eyes and then walked into the living room.

"Igneel, really-"Naruto tried.

"It's fine, come on," Igneel said.

Karin nudged Naruto, and they followed Igneel down the entire hallway until he turned to the right up the side stairs to the second floor.

"Okay, here's Natsu's bathroom for you Naruto, and I'll show you where the other one is Karin," Igneel said.

Karin turned Naruto, who nodded to her. So, she followed Igneel to the other bathroom. Naruto stepped inside the bathroom, reached into the shower, and turned it on. The hot water poured into the tub as Naruto undressed.

"Thanks, Igneel," Karin said.

Igneel nodded as he left the room.

Naruto closed his eyes as the hot water poured down his face, it felt hot, refreshing, and clean. He reached for the soap and started to scrub his body. Lifting the dirt from his skin, the dried bloodstains, and scrubbing the bruises so they weren't so visible. He dipped his head in and wetted his hair.

Karin ran her fingers through her long pink hair with soap and watched it trail down her body. The glow from the light above highlighted her features on her body, her figure, and her bruises. She sighed and opened her mouth.

Downstairs, Ami finally got off the phone and went across to the kitchen where Igneel was already preparing food.

"Oh honey, I was about to do that," she said.

"I know but I thought I'd start a bit. I want them to have a good meal," he said.

"It's mom's cooking, they'll adore it," Natsu called from the living room.

Ami smiled, as she wrapped her arms around Igneel's waist watching him prepare. Karin used one of the white towels to dry off her hair and wrapped another one around her body. She saw a caramel KIMONO SLEEVE SLEEP DRESS on the toilet for her. She smiled and ran her fingers across its material.

Naruto wrapped a towel around his waist and noticed a pair of basketball shorts and a sleeveless tank top. He reached for it and slid it on.

Naruto waited by the stairs for Karin, who was wrapping her hair up in a bun.

"Nice dress," He said.

"It's warm, fuzzy, and expensive, I love it," she giggled.

They walked down the stairs together and rounded the corner to see the dining room table set up with low lights and the smell of tomato sauce.

"What do you mean I can't go out?" Natsu barked from the kitchen.

"What are you? A five-year-old? Jesus Natsu, when's the last time you had a family meal with us?" Ami barked setting a plate of garlic bread on the table.

"I will but why tonight?" Natsu questioned.

"Because we have two new members here and it's called bonding," Igneel barked with a bowl full of spaghetti ready.

Karin and Naruto walked in, catching their attention.

"Oh hey, you guys enjoy your showers?" Ami asked.

"Yes, I almost didn't wanna get out," Naruto said.

"Felt good to really wash my hair for once," Karin added.

Ami giggled, "Come on, let's eat. And if we end early enough Natsu can go out with his friends," she glared at her son.

"Forget it now, it'll be too late," Natsu huffed sitting at the table.

Karin pulled Naruto back a step, "He's not happy about us being here, cramping his flow," she whispered.

"I noticed, Ami and Igneel aren't gonna let up either," Naruto whispered.

"Let's just get through this, maybe we'll find common ground," she asked.

"Mm," Naruto nodded.

They walked to the table and took seats.

"Do you normally sit in a certain seat Natsu?" Karin asked.

He finally cracked a smile, "Nah, you're good,"

They all sat around the table as Ami used the big spoon to scoop up the noodles and place into bowls. Naruto looked at his glass of red liquid in front of him.

"Um-"

"It's cranberry juice, not wine," Natsu chimed in without looking at him.

"Natsu," Ami snapped.  
"What?"

"Um," Karin cleared her throat, "Natsu, do you have a heat power? Earlier when you got rid of the dark marks on our wrists,"  
"Uh-oh, you brought up his power," Igneel smiled evilly.

"You hush up," Natsu playfully snapped, "I'm a fire dragon slayer, a very old ancient magic," he said.

Karin raised her eyebrows, "Dragon slayer...wow...," she turned to her brother.

"Do...do dragons exist?" Naruto asked, "Or a metaphor?"

"They do, you're looking at two right over there,"  
Naruto and Karin whipped their heads to Igneel and Ami, who grinned evilly.

"Um, okay wow," Naruto said.

"What's your powers?" Natsu asked.

They both stared at him with non-confirming eyes.

"You don't know your powers?"

"We were in the orphanage for years, never got to use our powers," Karin said.

"Well," Naruto gulped, "When we left the building today, I heard a voice in my head telling me that you could burn the crescent marks off," He faced Natsu.

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "Well since your out now maybe the voice can help...in that department," he said.

Naruto gulped as Karin rubbed her nose.

"Well, do you think you guys are the same as us? Wizards?" Ami asked.

Karin shook her head, and so did Naruto.

"I can feel your energies, ours aren't the same," Naruto said.

Igneel nodded, "Well we'll help you guys in any way we can,"

They smiled.

Ami then said, "Um look you guys I know we took you in. But I don't want you guys to think that... we're just doing a good deed or anything. We want you to feel comfortable here, and be a...,"

"Family," Karin finished.

Ami nodded, "Yeah,"

Naruto gulped, "I appreciate you saving me and my sister, more than you know. But I think the family thing might take a while,"

His eyes looked straight to Natsu, who met him for about five seconds until he returned to his bowl of pasta. Ami felt her phone vibrate.

HEY ON MY WAY TO THE PLACE. WHICH ONE SHOULD I ADOPT?

Ami quickly responded.

DOESN'T MATTER. GOTTA GET EM ALL OUT OF THERE.

[It's Night Time...Now..]

"Sir, there's another person here with her sons to adopt," a guard said.

"What?" Jiemma hissed.

The guard gave him a look, in which Jiemma got up from his desk chair. He rounded the corner and into the hallway to see a young woman with baby blue colored hair, standing there with her twin set of boys with blue hair and one had bandages.

"Excuse me, where are the kids in Cellblock B-034?" the woman asked.

Jiemma hesitated for a moment.  
"Problem? Jumpy?" one of the boys asked.

"Jellal, easy," she said.

"Not wrong mom," the other twin said.

"Mystogan," she hissed.

"I'll show you the children now...," Jiemma said with no emotion on his face.

Jiemma wrapped his hand around the handle and opened the door. The woman stepped inside as the children slept. He gripped something in his back pocket.

Mystogan cleared his throat at Jiemma who took a step back. The woman looked around the room with Jellal behind her. She stopped at Sasuke's bunk and smiled. She pulled Jellal over to her, and he agreed. He gently nudged Sasuke to wake him up.

Jiemma then flicked on the burning light that woke everyone up.  
"Did you have to do that?" Mystogan snapped.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes and turned to see them standing next to his bunk. He jumped a bit but quickly simmered down.

"Hello?"

"Hi, my name is Urki, and this is one of my sons; Jellal and Mystogan is over there," she pointed out.

Sasuke looked over to the side to see where Mystogan was, "Twins," he said.

She smiled and backed up as he jumped down. Jellal looked down and noticed Sasuke's bleeding ankle.

"You know something about this?" he questioned Jiemma, making his brother turn too.

"Um," Sasuke got Jellal's attention, "I don't mean to be frank here, but um are you...,"

"We wanna ask you if you'd like us to adopt you," Jellal clarified.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows but smiled with a few huffs.

"Um sure, yeah yeah," He said.

"Excellent," Urki smiled, "Ami sure was correct about this place,"  
"Ami? Um, she-"

"Yeah, she adopted your friends earlier. She told us exactly what cell to go to," Urki grinned.

Sasuke smiled with hope in his eyes.

Is it time?


	3. THIS ISN'T YOUR GUILD

[This Isn't Your Guild]

Sasuke looked out the window towards the moon, it's light shined in his eyes. He looked down at his lap where all he saw was a white towel, not his dirty stained pants. He rubbed his bare arms while wrapped under a warm, thick blanket, not shivering from the cold under a thin one with holes. He let out a deep exhale and dipped his head back.

Bye Sasuke

Don't forget about us.

Please don't forget about us.

We'll see you again one day...

He snapped out of it and pushed his hands through his hair. Jellal and Mystogan stood off on the side by the kitchen with Mystogan holding a bowl of chips. They just stared at him until their mother came in. Urki circled the corner and noticed him.

"Sasuke, sweetie," she called out.

He turned to her slowly.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked.

"Sure, uh, that'd be nice," he smiled.

Urki smiled and turned to her kitchen with a puzzled look on her face.

"Mom," Jellal called out, "Make your ramen,"

She smiled, "Perfect. Would you like that Sasuke?"

He nodded, "Yes," he grinned.

"Oh and also, boys, your...father is...coming home," she said.

"Wa..whaaa...wait wait repeat that?" Mystogan questioned.

"Mystogan," she said.

"No, mom what do you mean he's coming home? Why?" Jellal asked.

Sasuke closed the blanket around him and stood up from the couch.

"I just adopted Sasuke, your father wants to meet him. The point, blank, simple," Urki said.

She walked over to the kitchen and started rifling through the fridge. While her twin sons were more irritated than anything.

"Am I gonna like him?" Sasuke asked, looking right at them.

The twins turned to him and shook their heads back and forth.

"Boys," Urki snapped, "He's your father,"

"No, he's a man you had sex with to make children. He's not my father!" Mystogan barked before leaving the room with Jellal following him.

Sasuke licked his lips. Well, Father's Day is gonna be an awkward one.

Karin opened her eyes to the sun shining in her room on a new day. She stretched out her arms loving the feel of her own warm, big bed. She pushed back her golden sheets with light pink and white flowers on it. She draped her feet over the edge, rubbed her eyes, and then gasped at a large amount of shopping bags. She stood up and peeked in a few.

"Jesus, did Ami go crazy? I can't wait to see Igneel's face," she giggled to herself.

She looked up at the open space of the small loft area she was in for the time being. Naruto stepped out of his room, looking down the hallway at her.

"You got shopping bags too?" he asked.

"Yeah," she giggled, "Can you imagine Igneel's face?"

"Let's just hope the kitchen isn't burned completely," Naruto joked.

Karin smiled and greeted her brother with a hug.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, just...for once I woke up and I wasn't scared of a loud horn, I slept peacefully for once, no nightmares, and my brother was just right down the hallway and I knew...I'd see him when I woke up with a smile,"

He grinned, "Don't so emotional," He hugged her again.

She giggled.

Ami hurried up the stairs and smiled at the embrace. The siblings pulled apart and turned to her.

"Yall ready for breakfast?" she asked.

"Is the kitchen still intact?" Naruto asked motioning for his room.

Ami scrunched up her face, "He won't speak to me for an hour," she giggled.

Karin and Naruto laughed as they followed Ami down the stairs. Igneel was in the classic 'Dad Mode' sitting by the table with a cup of coffee and the newspaper.

"Is this you in 'Dad Mode'?" Karin asked.

"I'll have you know, I happen to enjoy the paper!" Igneel stuck his tongue out making them laugh, "The crossword section exercises my brain,"

"I'm sure there is a book that can help that?" Naruto said.

"That's money," Igneel immediately darted his eyes to Ami who blew a kiss.

He rolled his eyes with a smile just as Natsu came thundering down the stairs.

"What did I say about stomping around in boots in my house!?" Ami barked at her son.

"Sorry ma, I was in a rush to get out. And you almost trampled me going up the stairs with the shopping bags," He said.

"Sorry sweetie," She said cupping his face.

"Did you get everything? Anything hiding for me?" he asked.

Ami's face blanked for a moment.

Natsu nodded, "Yeah, that's what I thought," he moved away from her touch.

"Natsu," she whimpered.

"Uh," Naruto spoke up, "Maybe you can take a jacket. It's not my color really,"

"Thanks, but I don't dig hand-me-downs'," Natsu snapped.

"Natsu," Igneel hissed.

His son turned to him.

"Take them with you to the Guild Hall," He said.

"Dad!" Natsu barked.

"Dad nothing, take them. They are gonna have to sign up to do missions anyway," he said slowly.

Karin and Naruto turned from Igneel to Ami.

"What? What missions?" Naruto asked.

Ami licked her lips, "There's a Guild Hall here for members who live here. Adults and teenagers," she explained, "You go on missions guarding the town or further and you get money for it,"

Karin looked at her brother, "Good way to test out our powers," she said.

"Ah ah," Igneel stood up, "You don't go in until they approve you. We'd have too many complications if teenagers went in all willy nilly,"

"Good then they can stay here, and I'll go. I actually wanna check the board today," Natsu snapped.

"They are going with you! Now DROP IT!" Igneel's voice thundered.

Karin and Naruto jumped but Natsu stayed perfectly still. He walked towards the door and then turned around, "You coming?"

Naruto and Karin looked at each other and then followed him.

After they showered of course. And ate. And got dressed. Or they would have faced Ami's wrath.

Natsu unlocked the doors to his black 2020 Chevrolet Avalanche truck and hopped inside. Naruto took the passenger seat while Karin pulled herself in the back. The ride was awkward and quiet. Karin studied with her pupils every little detail about the town. The little market place for single business owners, the huge building for the town's Higher Up Families, and the wide-open fields.

Natsu pulled into a semi-large building with the words 'FAIRY TAIL GUILD' written across the front. He turned off the truck and hopped out.

"Come on, this is the Guild Hall," he said.

Naruto and Karin hopped on, Natsu locked his car, and they looked all around. Natsu walked ahead of them, completely ignoring them. Karin and Naruto looked at the guild in shock and amazement. They followed Natsu through the double doors.

Natsu tore off to the left towards the small bar area.

"Hey Natsu," Gray said giving him a hug, "How is ya doing man?"

"Annoyed," Natsu grumbled.

"Is it because of them?" Loke questioned pointing to Naruto and Karin who still looked lost.

"Yeah," Natsu shook his head.

"So, your parents actually went through with the adoption huh?" Gajeel questioned.

"Yeah, I mean yippie for them but that place where we got them. Something out of a horror torture movie," Natsu said.

"That bad?" Gray asked.

"Yeah," Natsu looked around, "Where's Jellal and Mystogan?"

"I texted them earlier, they are taking the day off," Loke answered.

"Oh come on, I was gonna ask them to come on a job with me today," Natsu whined.

"Gray and I can go with you," Lyon butted in.

Natsu smiled a bit.

"Hey, hothead!" shouted a voice from behind the bar.

Natsu rolled his eyes as Laxus and his posse came up from behind the bar. Freed reached for a bottle.

"Makarov will have your head for that," Lyon warned.

"No, he won't," Freed laughed.

"So, a question for the 'Fire Slayer', those two over there," Laxus pointed to Naruto and Karin, "Are they your new siblings? Parents tired of you already,"

"What's your point Laxus?" Natsu questioned.

Laxus took another look just as Karin turned around, "Well the girl has a nice rump, love to have her as arm candy," he teased.

Natsu turned to Laxus and steam coming from his nose, "Do you want a bottle upside your head?"

"What do you care?" Laxus snapped.

"It's about respecting a female," Lyon butted in, "If you knew that then maybe Mira wouldn't be mad at you 24/7. It's a wonder she's still dating you,"

Laxus huffed.

Lyon turned to Karin again and couldn't help but stare. She turned and caught his eye too. His eyes rose a bit from getting caught but she gave a shy grin. He grinned back slowly. Naruto and Natsu raised their eyebrows until Naruto got his sister's attention.

"So, you seem to care for the girl? Not the boy?" Gray asked.

"Not really, I can feel his power source since he's been around my family. It's strong and sorts of...demonic,"

"Like you?" Gajeel added.

Natsu huffed at him.

"You're not going to make it easy for them here, are you?" Gray asked.

"This isn't their guild. They don't have one. So, no," Natsu stated.

Gildarts came out from the back of the guildhall with Makarov speaking to him. They circled to the front where they noticed Karin pointing to the 'Job Listings'.

"That must be the jobs Natsu was talking about," Karin said.

"I wonder how much they offer," Naruto said.

"You can take a look if you want," Gildarts said coming up to them.

They both faced him and Makarov.

"My name is Makarov, the leader of this guild, and this is my 2nd in command; Gildarts," he explained.

Naruto and Karin both nodded to him.

"By any chance, are you two the teenagers that Ami and Igneel adopted?" Gildarts asked.

Karin and Naruto stared at each other for a moment and then nodded.

"Ah, okay well we can lead you out back toward our open field. Unfortunately, you need to train a bit more before you can take jobs," Gildarts said.

Karin and Naruto nodded with a smile to him as they followed him to the back. Naruto looked over to Natsu, who just glared back. Naruto shook his head and exhaled.

They both stepped on the cool green grass that touched their ankles. They looked out into the open field and smiled. Wide-open area, free to do whatever, and let loose.

"You guys are free to use this area however you want, and we will check in with you when it's time for you to take missions and jobs okay?" Makarov said.

They nodded to him.

 _Practice_.

Naruto tensed up and gulped hard. Karin noticed and nodded to Gildarts and Makarov.

"Is it the voice?" she asked.

"Yeah, it wants us to practice," he said, "I wish I could what, or who it looks like,"

"Maybe you will one day but for now it might be the only thing that helps us with our powers," she said.

Naruto rubbed his mouth, "Let's get to it then,"

Hours went by which left Naruto without his shirt on, and Karin had her shirt tied around her waist leaving her in her bra.

"Okay, what did the voice say to do again?" she asked.

Naruto inhaled and exhaled, put his hands together, and closed his eyes.

Try it again. Fingers together, two over the other. Put them together in a lock. Then fingers up and intertwined.

Naruto followed the instructions in his head and when he opened his eyes. Karin's eyes were in shock as Naruto turned to the side to see a clone of himself next to him. He smiled brightly at his clone before it disappeared.

"Nice," Karin smiled brightly.

The teenagers from the inside started walking out to the backyard to watch them. Karin stood up, dusting off the back of her pants and Naruto wiped his forehead of sweat.

"Seems like they are really getting into it," said a beautiful girl with red hair, Erza Scarlet.

"Sure is," said a girl with white hair, Mirajane.

"Why do you care?" Laxus approached his girlfriend.

"Because unlike you I like to recognize the good, not the bad like you like to create," she snapped at her boyfriend.

Laxus straightened his posture, inhaled a deep breath, and rolled his shoulders.

"LAXUS!" Erza shouted.

He opened his mouth, and a huge bolt of lightning came from his mouth. A lightning roar. Aimed right at them both.

"Laxus!" Mirajane shouted.

The roar went straight for them, luckily Karin hit the floor and Naruto rolled out of the way in time before it struck either one of them. Karin panted for a few seconds once she got her senses together she looked around for her brother.

"Naruto!" she shouted.

"I'm okay," He stood up as she hugged him, "I'm alright,"

Naruto turned to the building to see Laxus bellowing over in laughter. Mirajane yanked on his shirt and slapped him right in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"What? They learned, 101, learn how to dodge," Laxus defended getting chuckles out of his friends.

"You're disgusting," Mira growled before walking off.

"Mira," Erza called.

"I'm going home," she replied.

Natsu, watching from the inside, he sighed but made no effort to do anything.

"Dammit," Naruto shook his arm, "Annoying ass,"

"Calm down," Karin said.

"Ugh, and I thought Natsu was an ass. It's the whole damn place," he growled.

"Don't worry about them, let's just keep going," she said.

_You'll wipe the floor with that twit when your done training._

Naruto smiled at the voice's words and shook out his arms. The day continued with petty behavior. Naruto walked on the inside to gather food, and the people behind the bar moved the food away. He looked down in irritation. Karin went for water only to be stared and glared down by the other girls of the guild. She finally made her way back outside when she couldn't take it anymore.

No jobs. No good listings for the day. Everyone decided to call it a night and leave for the day. Natsu looked towards the backyard but didn't make any effort to get their attention. He just saw them practicing and practicing, and walked away.

"You gonna get them?" Gray asked.

"Nah, let 'em be," Natsu stated.

He just left the Guild Hall and made his way to his truck. He drove home in complete silence, no radio on, the windows down to feel the night breeze, and his eyes just on the road. He opened the door and slipped inside.

"Hey, honey you're home," Ami said.

"Good because your mom made steak tonight," Igneel said.

Natsu grinned a bit.

"Where's Naruto and Karin?" Ami asked.

Natsu gulped, "They are still at the Guild Hall, practicing their powers," he responded.

Igneel turned his head from the kitchen and Ami stood up.

"You...you left them there?" she asked.

"They were deep into their practice, didn't wanna disturb them," Natsu said.

"BS, Natsu," Igneel said.

Natsu strained to keep a straight face.

"Look I know you haven't gotten along with them, but-" Ami started to say.

"Along with them?" Natsu snapped, "You are basically forcing me to get along with people that I don't even know! I don't know them! You two fawn all over them! Buy them things! Make more food! Make them comfortable! I'm your blood son! Do my feelings not matter!? Does ZEREF'S?!" he shouted.

Ami gulped as Igneel smacked a knife into the sink.

"Do not use that as a guilt trip! Now, this is beyond that Natsu! You need to see a bigger issue here! These are two people who needed help and you can't see the bigger picture through your pettiness!?" Igneel hollered.

"Stop it!" Ami silenced both of them.

She turned to her son, "Okay I know we haven't...thought about you in this mix. I realized that this morning when I saw your face,"

Natsu's chest went up and down.

"You are our son, one of our sons. You are our blood. I'm sorry we should have taken you more into consideration," she said.

He sniffed.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Natsu let out an exhale of relief as Igneel came out of the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around his son and squeezed him. Natsu wrapped his arms around his father and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry son," he whispered.

Natsu sniffed.

Karin and Naruto looked around the guildhall, empty. They came out the back and started to walk towards the front door.

"You two still here?" Makarov asked from the top floor over the balcony.

"We were just practicing or training back there," Naruto said.

Makarov nodded, "I'll see you guys tomorrow, good progress today,"

They smiled at him and walked towards the entrance.

"Hey," Makarov called again, "Ask Natsu to see me tomorrow?"

They nodded again as they stepped outside. Karin licked her lips and looked up at the stars.

"That's the first time I've seen the night sky so pretty before," she smiled.

Naruto looked up as well, "Huh, it is," he smiled.

They walked down the front steps as a nice navy-blue Toyota Prius was strolling by. Jellal was in the front passenger seat while Mystogan was in the back seat with Sasuke. He was staring out the window as they passed the Guild building.

His face widened, "Urki, Urki can you stop the car please?" he begged.

She pulled to a stop, and he threw open the door.

"You guys!" he called.

Karin and Naruto turned in his direction and they gasped.

"Sasuke!" Karin ran to him with Naruto behind him.

Sasuke ran over, wrapped his arms around Karin, and lifted her into the air. She squeezed her arms around his neck as he spun her around.

"That must be Naruto and Karin," Mystogan said.

"I guess," Urki said watching them.

Sasuke put Karin down and embraced his best friend. Naruto held him in his arms and buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder.

"You're okay, you're okay," Naruto said happily.

"Yeah, oddly enough I was adopted right after you guys, like late at night," Sasuke explained.

Karin smiled, "Well thank god you're safe," she said.

"How is everyone?" Naruto asked.

"I think it's gonna get worse. Urki told me that people know what cell to go to find everyone but I think Jiemma is gonna get meaner," Sasuke said.

Naruto and Karin closed their eyes in fear.

"Do your kids need a ride home?" Urki called out the car.

Naruto and Karin hesitated for a moment.

"It's okay, they're cool," Sasuke reassured.

[9:34 p.m]

Naruto and Karin opened the door to Ami and Igneel, pacing back and forth.

"Oh thank god," Ami said.

"Talk about some alone time," Igneel said.

"Sorry, we just caught up in training," Karin said.

"We know what happened," Ami said.

They both grew quiet.

"He's upstairs," Ami stated.

Naruto and Karin climbed the stairs and found Natsu in his bed with his headphones on. Karin knocked on his door, making him take them off.

"Yeah?" he said.

"You can be a bit more polite," Naruto snapped.

Karin looked at her brother.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked.

"For you to not act like such an ass but I guess that's asking for too much. So I'll settle for watching how you speak to my sister," Naruto barked.

"Naruto," Karin tried.

Natsu licked his lips.

"You can try to kiss his ass to make him happy, but I'm not doing it anymore," Naruto said straight to Karin and left.

She closed her eyes as Natsu scooted to the end of his bed. She looked at him.

"He's not wrong, I deserve that," he said.

Karin walked over and sat next to him, "Natsu, I don't know what to do here. I don't wanna force you to like me but we live under the same roof now. Can we try to get along?"

He closed his eyes and looked down, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so cold towards you two,"

"Is there a reason? Or you just like being an only child?" she giggled.

"I'm not an only child," He said, "I have a brother, older brother named Zeref. He went on a mission about a year ago and he hasn't returned yet. We don't know where he is,"

Karin looked down at the ground in shock.

"I thought my mom and dad adopting you and Naruto was...them giving up on him," Natsu said.

"I don't think it's that," she said.

Natsu turned to her.

"Your parents are the nicest people my brother and I have come across in years. I don't think they'd forget their firstborn. But grief or guilt are too emotions that are extremely strong and linger when you don't want them to," she said.

He sniffed, "I guess girls, or sisters, do know best,"

"Someone has to knock you, boys, into shape,"

He chuckled as she stood up.

"I don't think they are giving up if you do some snooping you might find something," she suggested.

He looked up at and she nodded.

"Night Natsu,"

"Night Karin,"


	4. REUNITED AND IT FEELS SO GOOD

_Reunited and It Feels So Good_

"Hey, Natsu's here," Gray said, pointing to Natsu walking up to the Guild Hall.

Natsu jogged up the steps in his baggy black pants, his long black and white vest that traveled down to his lower back.

"Hey man," Loke said.

"Hey," he said, looking over his shoulder to Naruto and Karin, immediately making a run for the open field to train more.

"Still not on good terms with them?" Gray asked.

"I don't think I'll ever be," Natsu shook his head, "Are there any jobs available?"

"Yeah, there is one out of town. Simple rescue of a lord's son," Gray said.

"Mm, easy money," he said.

"Not when the kid was last seen, in the desert," Loke said.

"Mm," Natsu thought.

"Can I come with you?" a sweet voice said behind them.

He turned around to see Lucy Heartfilia behind him. She looked beautiful in her Stretch Belted Denim Mini Dress, black Tie Back Over Knee Block Heeled Boots, Hip Hop Style Long Sleeve Push Buckle Flap Pocket Zipper Grey Cropped Cargo jacket attached to her dress, and a purple Satchel with Padlock Deco on her arm.

"You wanna come?" Gray questioned.

"My father doesn't control everything I do," she smiled.

Natsu grinned, "Sure, if you'd like. I think we have to go in a few though," he said.

She nodded, "I'm gonna let my sisters know so, they don't go panicking," she said.

"Hey, look," Gajeel pointed ahead.

The blue car pulled up with Jellal and Mystogan hopping out.

"Oh good, I can ask one of the twins," Natsu said.

"Mm, why not him?" Gray pointed out the dark-haired boy stepping out along the twins.

Natsu raised his eyebrow in confusion. Sasuke stared at the twins for a second and then ran towards the field where Naruto and Karin were.

"He's their friend," Gajeel confirmed.

Natsu watched as Karin wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, he lifted her and squeezed. He greeted Naruto with a hug, and they held each other's shoulders.

"Hmm, they seem close," Lucy said.

"Or boyfriends," Natsu said, getting a laugh out of his friends.

Lucy rolled her eyes just as the girls came around her.

"Another one?" Mirajane asked.

"I'm guessing there was more than one in there," Cana said.

"They are close, and I'm kind of jealous," Lucy said.

"Why?" Natsu questioned.

"Look at them. They seem so happy to see each other. They are in their world," Lucy explained.

"Being locked in that orphanage defiantly makes them hostile to outsiders," Gray said.

The boys chuckled, and the girls rolled their eyes.

"You guys are starting to sound like Laxus," Mira snapped.

They all shut up at that thought just as Jellal and Mystogan approached them.

"Jellal, can you come on a mission today with me?" Natsu asked.

"Sure, anything not to go home," Jellal nodded.

"Um, you guys, who're-" Loke pointed.

"That's Sasuke, he's from the orphanage," Mystogan finished quickly.

"He's your brother now?" Gajeel said.

Mystogan looked over to Sasuke and sighed, "He's quiet. Not comfortable around us, but thankful. We hear him mumbling at night whatever happened in that orphanage defiantly...left a scar. On him, and probably them," he pointed to Naruto and Karin.

"They are on guard I'll say that," Natsu said.

Erza sighed, "Then let them drop the guard," she said.

She walked past them towards the parking lot.

"Where ya going?!" Cana called after her.

Erza turned around to face them, "It's my turn now,"

Naruto scratched his head and looked towards the town.

"What's the face? What's wrong?" Sasuke said.

"Well," Naruto pulled them over to the side further from the guild, "When we got out, I kept hearing a voice inside my head telling me little things about our powers. The power of the Ninja,"

"So, that's where our abilities came from? Ninjas?" Karin questioned.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, "It said there's a few weapons Ninja use in the field of battle. They are called Kunai I wonder if there's a shop in town where we can get them,"

"The voice in your head didn't tell you where?" Sasuke joked.

"Hush," Naruto bopped him on the head.

Karin giggled, "Come on, Ami, and Igneel gave us some money until we can go on missions like Natsu. Maybe we can find them in town,"

"And where pre-tell where we would go?" Sasuke asked.

"Probably have to ask him," Naruto pointed to Gildarts coming out the guild.

They all walked over to him.

"Um, uh Gildarts," Naruto said.

He turned around, "Hey, yall doing okay? Do I need to rough anyone up for ya?"

They chuckled.

"No, um, we wanted to ask you something. Is there a store here in town that has Ninja tools?" Naruto asked.

"Mm, yeah, there's a small store in town. Surprised he's still in business," Gildarts explained, then turned to the town, "You go down the street, turn at the end, and he'll be the third shop,"

"Thanks, Gildarts," Naruto said.

They all crossed the street and followed the directions.

"Where are they going?" Jellal asked.

Natsu studied them and then looked over to Gildarts. Gildarts gave him a disapproving stare, which made Natsu look away.

"Natsu! We gotta go!" Gray called out.

Natsu followed his team, Gray, Jellal, Lucy, and Gajeel, as they hopped into a carriage off on their mission.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Karin walked around the corner and opened the door to the shop.

"Oh, well, hello children," the owner said.

"Hi," Naruto said with a smile, "We were coming here because Gildarts told us that you have weapons here for Ninja,"

"Ah, yes, my collectibles. I searched high and wide for them all. The Ninja was the most interesting I've seen in years besides Wizards magic," the owner gushed.

"How much do you know of the Ninja?" Karin asked.

"Ohhh, from such scrolls collected and legends. They are a powerful group of people. Between them and the wizards, oh, the world would be on its toes," he said.

Karin looked up at her brother and Sasuke.

"Ah, now where in the world did I put those Kunai?" the owner looked around, scratching his head.

"Kunai?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah, here they are," The owner lifted an old box and opened it, "Viola,"

Karin reached in and pulled out the metal knife, Naruto held the circle blades, and Sasuke picked up the double-sided blade.

"Oh, sir, how much will these cost?" Karin asked.

"Oh, no, no, you kids, please take them. If you have so many questions, I'm guessing you are...," His voice trailed off.

The three grinned.

The night started to cover the sky with a mix of purple, red, orange, and a hint of yellow. Natsu finally made it back from his mission with his friends. They split the reward and returned to the guild.

"Oh, aye! They're back!" Laxus laughed.

"You still talking crap Laxus?" Gray barked.

Laxus shrugged it off and turned around to face his friends. Natsu looked over to Naruto and his friends again. Karin and Sasuke were practicing with the Kunai while Naruto was looking over some paper scroll.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted for him.

He ducked out of the way, just in time before a lightning bolt almost struck him. The ninjas looked up to see what was going on.

"Dammit, Laxus!" Natsu barked.

"What?" Laxus stood up, "You can't handle my lightning?"

"You and your lightning can shove it!" Natsu barked.

Naruto and Karin kept watching to see what would happen next. Natsu's body started to give off steam and heat.

"You wanna fight?" Laxus bellowed.

Natsu turned around and slammed his fists into the ground. Powerful fire zipped straight to Laxus, who grinned at the attack.

Karin stood up in shock as Naruto raised his eyebrows.

Laxus blasted an electric attack straight at Natsu, creating a blast.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"Laxus! You are such a cheap shot! You always do that to him!" Gajeel said.

Laxus busted out laughing. The attack struck Natsu, but he was still standing on his feet. Once the dust cleared Natsu...closed his mouth. Swallowed and grew a huge smile on his face.

"Did he just..?" Karin asked.

"He swallowed that," Sasuke said.

Natsu opened his mouth, cupped his mouth, and blew a straight shot right at Laxus using his power.

"AGH!" Laxus flew back into the guild's wall, making a dent.

Lucy gasped, and grew a smile, Gray and Loke almost clapped, and Natsu gave a slight smirk.

Laxus got up from the rubble and turned to the Ninja. They were hiding smiles and shook their heads, he held up his hand and struck right at Naruto's scroll. It disintegrated into pieces, Naruto's eyes grew dark.

**_Want me to take over?_ **

Naruto stood up from the ground, his entire body glowed a devilish red coating around his body, and whiskers grew on his face.

Karin and Sasuke backed up a bit. Natsu turned up his face in confusion.

"Natsu," Gray worried.

"I've had," Naruto's voice was dark and demonic, "Just about enough out of your skinny, blonde airhead of a brain. Lightning or not, you're pushing me right now,"

"What are you going to do about it?" Laxus taunted.

Naruto then disappeared. Everyone looked around.

"Where is he?" Karin questioned.

"Where'd he go?" Cana asked.

"LAXUS!" Freed shouted.

Laxus was struck, knocking him to the ground. Laxus caught his breathe just after he got the wind knocked out of it. He stood up, searching for Naruto.

"Up!"

Laxus looked up to see Naruto on top of the building, like a demon cat ready to pounce.

"What the hell is he?" Laxus questioned.

"I don't think you wanna find out," Sasuke chimed in.

Laxus readied his attack, threw it at Naruto, who used a glowing red tail behind him to smack it directly at the lightning freak. Laxus flew back as Naruto jumped off the building running at him.

"Naruto!" Karin shouted for her brother's rage.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted.

Natsu was in the middle of both Naruto and Laxus. He put himself in the line of the fire. His hands glowed with flames as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's body. They crushed into the ground, and when the dust cleared, Natsu had Naruto in a headlock to calm him.

"That's enough!" Makarov came from the guildhall, "You guys aren't going to destroy my building again!"

Sasuke and Karin ran over to Naruto, who gained control back. He sighed and closed his eyes, exhausted.

"Naruto," Karin cried.

"He's okay," Natsu said, "I can feel his heartbeat, it's going. He's just exhausted,"

"Laxus! Inside!" Makarov barked.

Laxus grumbled under his breath and started to make his way towards the guild hall until a trio of boots walked up on the platform catching everyone's attention.

"Well," a medium built man with dashing white-grey hair with long strands that looked like horns, "This is interesting,"

Makarov and the Fairy Tail guild groaned in irritation at the man's presence.

"What do you want, Satan?" Makarov growled.

"I was just venturing around on my travels, and I happened to stop by this...," his eyes looked down at Naruto, "Rather interesting young lad,"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the man until Natsu pulled him back behind him. Naruto looked at Natsu with confusion until he caught eyes with a rather good-looking young man, next to Satan.

Rin Okumura.

Rin cocked his head to the side to get a better look at the Uzumaki, who blushed to turn away. Rin grinned.

"Nice to see you again, Natsu Dragneel," Satan purred.

Natsu exhaled a frustrated groan as Karin walked over to her brother.

"Natsu," she whispered, "Who is he?"

"Okumura family," Natsu eyed Naruto, "Don't talk to them. Ever. They're trouble,"

Naruto gulped but seemed to understand.

"Sasuke," Mystogan called.

Sasuke faced his friends and then walked over to his brothers. Mystogan and Jellal moved him out of the way of Satan.

"Hiding prizes from me?" Satan chuckled.

"People aren't prizes," Mystogan barked.

Sasuke angled his head towards his friends, who shrugged at the tension.

"Come on," Natsu urged.

Naruto and Karin followed him along as Sasuke followed his siblings as well. Satan chuckled as his sons Rin, and his twin Yukio followed him.

Erza parked her dark burgundy colored Ford Mustang in the parking lot of the orphanage, she stepped out and looked over to her mother and father who surrounded a girl.

"Mom! Dad!" she called out.

They turned around, revealing that they had just adopted, Sakura.

"Erza, this is Sakura," her mother introduced.

Erza looked at Sakura, who had her arms crossed across her arms. She grinned a bit at Erza.

"Did everything go through, okay?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, but that place is uber-creepy," her mother said.

"How so?" Erza asked.

"That head guy there, Ami was right, he's shady as hell," Erza's mom said.

"He made a threat too," Erza's dad said.

"What did he say?" Erza asked.

"That Sakura will probably never see her friends again," he stated.

Erza turned up her face at that and looked over to Sakura, who was staring at the building. A single tear came from her eye.

"Well, that threat isn't going to come true," Erza said.

Sakura turned to Erza and rubbed her arms.

"Um, Sakura, honey, you want something to eat?" the mother asked.

Sakura turned to her and slowly nodded her head.

"Will my friends, be okay?" she finally asked.

Erza turned to the building while her parents tried to reassure Sakura. She kept staring until she caught eyes with Jiemma from a window. He looked so cold, sick, and just purely angry.

Sakura wasn't the only one who was adopted that night, Konohamaru was as well. He sat in an expensive, family restaurant with his new family, the Fullbusters, Gray Fullbuster, his older brother, Lyon, and younger sister, Ultear. Their mother, Ur, sat across from Konohamaru.

"You okay, sweetie?" she asked him.

He looked up from his plate, "Um, yes, it's just...the first time someone's been so nice to me that wasn't my friends," he said.

Gray scratched the side of his face, Ultear took a sip of her water, and Lyon wiped his mouth.

"Well, we plan to make sure you're happy from here on out," Ur said.

He smiled and reached for a bread roll. Ultear looked up from her cup and noticed three fresh cuts on Konohamaru's wrist, leading up his arm.

"Konohamaru," she said, "Your arm,"

He quickly pulled his arm back and put it under the table. He looked so flustered and nervous.

Gray and Lyon got concerned and just stared at him.

"Honey, you know your safe with us, right?" Ur asked.

Konohamaru looked up, holding in tears, and gave her a nod.

"You know you can talk to us about anything," she tried more.

He wouldn't speak. He just kept his hands under the table.

"Mom," Lyon finally said.

"Let's just," Gray shook his head, "Let him talk when he's ready,"

Ur backed off, and Ultear pushed the plates of rolls towards him. He looked up at her and smiled in gratitude.

He turned to the window to see three familiar faces walking by. His face lit up, and he completely forgot what he was hiding.

"Um, excuse me fast," he said, pushing back from the table.

"Okay," Ur nodded.

He rushed out the door.

"I just mean that that's the first time Natsu showed any kind of family bonding," Naruto said.

"I guess that family made him nervous or something," Sasuke said.

"They did look intimidating," Karin added in.

The three came to a stop when a side door opened, and Konohamaru came pouring out.

"Guys," he sighed relief.

Their mouths dropped open, tears formed in the back of their eyes, and smiles grew from cheek to cheek.

"Konohamaru," Karin gasped.

Naruto ran up and wrapped his arms around him. Konohamaru wrapped his right arm around Naruto while Sasuke took his left. He squeezed them both, sniffing. He pulled back and hugged Karin, tightly.

"Oh, oh, thank god you're safe," Karin said.

"Yeah. I got adopted by the Fullbusters,"

"We're just glad to see you, man," Naruto said.

Konohamaru grinned.

"I'm jealous," Gray blurted.

"Huh?" Ultear asked.

"They all have such a close bond with each other, that when they see each other, you can't help but smile for them. Like I didn't even know that bonds like that exist," Gray said.

"Something you see on TV," Lyon added.

"Exactly," Gray pointed.

"Well, I'm happy," Ur said, "I want him to be happy, and his friends can do that for him. But I also want him to feel like part of the family. I care about all of you, and I want you all to be happy," she said.

Her three children stared at her and then each other. Ultear pushed back from the table and draped her grey and black strap Suede shoulder bag on her arm.

"Where ya going?" Lyon asked.

"He's going want to spend time with them. They are all out of that orphanage now so, I'm going to at least make sure he knows the way home," she said.

She walked around her brothers and outside.

"Konohamaru," she said.

He turned around, "Oh, hey, guys, this is Ultear," he introduced.

"Hi," she smiled.

They grinned back at her and nodded.

"Well, I don't wanna separate you guys so, I at least wanna make sure you know the way home," she said to Konohamaru.

He nodded as she programmed the location into his new cell phone.

"You guys have fun, okay?" she said.

They all smiled as she walked back inside.

"That's your new sister?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Konohamaru said.

"Mmmm, I see," Sasuke followed her with his eyes as she sat back down.

"No, No, No, and No," Konohamaru turned his head as they walked.

"Oh, come on! I was just looking!" Sasuke teased.

Hours later, Lucy found herself in one of the local hotspots for everyone. The Sushi/Ramen/Coffee shop. She looked up from her laptop just as Natsu came in.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, thanks for your help today on the mission," he said, taking a seat next to her.

"No problem," she giggled.

He smiled at her and then turned around towards the empty park across the street. Naruto and his friends were sitting. Drinking Cokes, laughing at each other and lying on the cold green grass.

"It's okay to envy them," Lucy said.

"Why?"

"I do," She shrugged, "I admire their relationships. So close to each other, they'd probably die than let one of them get hurt,"

Natsu turned from them to her again.

"I guess I envy a bit," he said.

She grinned again just as Erza sent her a message.

**ERZA: IS J THERE?**

Lucy sighed and locked her phone.

"Is that Erza asking about Jellal again?" Natsu laughed.

"I don't get why she doesn't just talk to him," Lucy shook her head.

"Well, she's from a pristine picture-perfect family with no issues, and he's from a broken home. Quite the scandal," Natsu clarified.

Lucy shook her head, "This town focuses way too much on labels," she said.

"I bet you can relate," he said.

"Oh yeah, dealing with my father who wants nothing more than excellence from his three daughters is so reinvading,"

"So, what would he say if he caught you here sitting with a Dragneel?"

"Why should I care?" she shrugged, without breaking contact from him.

He grinned back at her until her cheeks started to blush. They were interrupted by the store's bell and Mira rushing in. She was in tears.

"Oh no," Lucy got up and speed-walked to her friend, "What's wrong? What's up?"

"Nothing," Mira shook her head.

"Your mascara is smudged, what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

Mira wiped her eyes, "Laxus called me over for a date, only for me to get there, and he was hanging out with his buddies. He told me I could stay but," she sniffed.

"Oh Mira, you know you deserve better than him," Lucy shook her head.

"Lucy," Mira shook her head.

"No," Lucy said sternly, "It's true. You deserve better, and it's about time to you knew that,"

Mira looked past Lucy to Natsu, who nodded at her. Mira wiped her nose and looked across the street to where Naruto and his friends were.

"So, you say I deserve someone who will love and care about me... as they do for each other?" she asked.

Lucy looked over there too, "Yeah. Maybe we all do, but I think there's more to them. Or more that happened in that place. It bonded them but...the way they act so skittish. Maybe it scared them too,"

Natsu looked across the street, paid his tab, and stood up to leave. He walked outside of the shop and called across.

"Naruto! Karin! Come on! We gotta go home! It's getting late!"

Naruto and Karin stood up from the ground and hugged their friends goodbye.

"Do you have to listen to him?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shrugged, "He's my brother, right?"

Natsu shifted a bit at being called that. The car ride was awkward again, and so was the elevator ride up to their floor. Once the doors opened, Natsu finally broke the tension.

"Hey," he stopped them both, "Can I ask yall something?"

Karin and Naruto stared at each other and then back at him.

"What...what happened in that orphanage?" he asked.

Karin instantly tensed up, and Naruto looked away awkwardly.

"Natsu, I thank you for today, but don't pry into that," Naruto warned.

"I'm not prying, I'm...curious," Natsu said.

"Don't be. You don't wanna know," Naruto shook his head.

"Why do you wanna know?" Karin asked.

"I don't know," Natsu shrugged, "Maybe I'm a bit concerned because that place gave me so many weird vibes. Like something just wasn't right. And you're all quiet about it,"

Karin looked at her brother for help.

"We don't wanna talk about it," Naruto stated.

Natsu backed down.

"At least for now,"

Natsu looked up in some hope until Naruto and Karin made their way towards their rooms. Natsu wiped his face until he heard a distant sound.

"Naruto, Karin," he called.

They stopped on the stairs as he pointed to his ear to listen. Karin heard it too and grinned uncomfortably it sounds like a distant moan. Naruto pointed up the stairs straight to Igneel and Ami's room.

The three quietly went up the stairs, tiptoed down the second hallway, and Natsu opened the bedroom door quietly.

"Oh my," he straightened up at the sight while Karin covered her eyes, and Naruto covered his mouth laughing.

"Oh yeah! Igneel spank me!" Ami cried out, bouncing up and down on Igneel's lap.

"You like that?" he spanked her with an evil look on his face.

"Uh!" she cried out.

"Imma vomit," Natsu gagged.

Karin quietly shut the door while Naruto hurried down the hallway to laugh out loud. They all went downstairs and busted out laughing.

"Oh my god," Karin giggled.

"I didn't think they get down like that," Naruto joked.

"Neither did I. Where is Natsu?" Karin asked.

Naruto looked around and gasped, "AH! Natsu don't!" he laughed at Natsu playfully opening, a bottle of bleach.

"No, no, no. Bleach is the only answer for what I just saw," Natsu shook his head quickly.

Naruto and Karin laughed as they playfully tried to pull the bleach away from Natsu before he poured it on his eyes.


End file.
